fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Serpent
"Who am I you may ask?... That is in interesting question indeed. I could go on about the endless amount of faces I've worn that have led to the Wars of Countless Realms... And that my presence is what brought an Endless Stream of Worlds to rise and fall again and again in a Chasm of Magnificent Beauty... Or the mere fact that I am an influence to all things every changing, growing, decaying, and coming back unto the Cycle as the Messenger... But my dear Traveler... to truly understand who I am you need only look into the Darkest Regions of yourself... and never look away. That is where you will find me." Summary "The Serpent" is a/the nameless antagonist who has had its grasp in every single event within Chaos Theory since the Creation of the Omniverse. From disasters to revolutions to wars in cosmic proportions, The Serpent has been around longer than many could even fathom. Nothing has happened without the Serpent knowing about it. Even the Concepts of Time can barely remember when this ultimate being was first present. What is known is that The Serpent is extremely old and was self aware in a time when it stated that "consciousness was scarce" and it traversed through the infinite Sea of Chaos that would become existence for an untold amount of time. According to itself and others, it is not unique and there are others much like itself. While its origin is surrounded in mystery, there has been speculation regarding the nature of The Serpent and where it came from. For the longest time, it was theorized that The Serpent was an Avatar of Lucifer or the Devil Itself. It is now believed though that its true allegiances lie elsewhere. In regards to who the Serpent acknowledges as its *True Master* some have speculated the Old Aeon Sophia, Mother of Demiurges, but that in itself is just a theory. The Serpent itself makes references to multiple origins and experiences its had in its past, many that would be considered theoretically impossible for a being who was not beyond angled space and time. This likely comes from the fact the Serpent enjoys elaborate and convoluted stories, which extends to the methods in how it plans and exists. Another possible theory is that the Serpent is a spawn or head to the Ultimate Primordium, a Timeless Primordial Entity that exists in nullspace beyond the restrictions of the Dimensioned Existence and Unexistence. This in itself may also be true as he is shown to be able to travel to the Realm of Primordium itself and being unharmed while existing there. Which, even for a Cosmic Apparition is rather unusual although not entirely unique. Entities like the Memetic Butterfly, The Father of Color, and the dreaded Lord of the Yearning Abyss have been known to dwell alongside Primordium itself, so it can be assumed that much like other nameless ancients, The Serpent is a more dangerous brand of nightmarish proportions. When the Great Wizard Leodin and his rival Robertus Magnus, the lead ancient alchemist at the time discovered the Serpents true form via through spiritual travel, their interactions with the creatures true form was such a scarring experience that it left a permanent change on them both physically and mentally. Leodin went insane and became a Eldritch Apparition hellbent on survival and the growth of its vile form. Robertus's life was forever ruined by this event, after he returned to his colleagues, he was driven mad and his entire body melted not several minutes after his ludicrous shouting. While there were many things he shouted in this drunk stupor, his students noted that the one name came out of his mouth most frequent, Ouroboros. Appearance The Serpent can create avatars to be in any place at any time at once and can vary in forms from being a completely different species to altering his size and genetics. It enjoys telling stories and taking the form of many avatars. While its forms are infinitely more numerous then the are stars in the sky, the one that is most often seen throughout the series as is an androgynous individual with a joyous smile and a happy demeanor. It appears eloquent more often than not in this form, always calm and relatively friendly. The being has been known to be extremely persuasive and its the charisma and sharp tongue of this individual that has made it both a monumental threat and an evasive one at that too. This avatar is never ''seen fighting, and its most likely due to the fact that its never needed to. Other notable avatars include that of Dragons, Krakens, Storm Clouds, Plagues, Lizards, Mist, Bats, Spiders, Birds, Dreamlike Wisps, and even a teenage drug dealer. Anything that can or cannot be, the entity can be and encompass. The True Form of this being has only been seen by a few individuals and only glimpses of it have been shared by the Avatars of the Serpent Itself. It takes form of a Serpent whose size is beyond imagination, a creature that never stops growing and whose mass apparently large enough to consume entire timelines in its hideous maw. It is stated by ''The Seers'' that the form of this creature is so massive, it is used to hold the Multiverse in place for punishment. Why this punishment was bestowed upon it is not explained. When its True Form is able to move about, even through slight gestures, reality and beyond shake and it is possible that 'glitches' may occur causing laws in timelines to happen, which the Serpent will then try to tamper with. Power and Stats '''Tier':' 0' Name: Unknown (Identified as Ouroboros '''by Ancient Alchemists) '''Origin: Chaos Theory Gender: Inapplicable (Appears in both genders or neither) Age: Unknown. Classification: The First Serpent, Lord of Leviathans, Ancient Archetypal Entity, Avatar of Infinity, Consort of Entropy, Keeper of Sacred Knowledge, Shadowed One, Child of Sophia, Mass Manipulator, and The Merchant Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping (Could warp reality from the most minute of details to literally changing the flow of an entire multiverse), Desire Manipulation (Can easily alter a person's or group of people's minds and perceptions to any extent it chose to have), Fate Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Manipulation, Super Physical Characteristics, Null Energy Mannipulation, Invulnerability, Magic Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Perception. Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Soul Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Law Manipulation Abstract Existence, Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation, Omniscience, Shapeshifting, Madness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility, Elemental Manipulation, Absolute Existence, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Transduality, Probability Manipulation, Meta Power Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Creation, Telepathy, Regeneration (True-Godly), Seduction Intuition, Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Embodiment, Quantum Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Biology Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Conceptual Absorption, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Power Nullification, Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Type 3, 4, 5, 8, and 10), Omnilock, Capable of freely passing by all of Existence without known limitation and can control the wills of other beings by mere suggestion. Attack Potency: Varies | High Hyperverse (Regarding its most prominent avatars, with permission of its Master(s), it was able to erase entire timelines from the face of Existence as well as consuming entire realities | Boundless level '''(The true form of the entity is used as a chain that restrains the concept of Infinity in place. This 'punishment' was bestowed upon him by a yet unidentified Force and while the massive Snake may be restrained, mere slight movements are enough to create a rippling effect that can shake-up realities and cause massive disruptions towards multiple timelines that need to be fixed immediately by '''The Norns aka The Fates. These tiny ripples though through the will power of the Serpent can manifest into avatars of varying strength that the Serpent will use to tear more holes into the Multiverse so that it may break free from its restraint) Speed:' Omnipresent' (Has shown been shown to appear in multiple realities at once even after the reality itself has been destroyed, the Avatars generally remained unharmed) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies | Outerversal Durability: Varies | Outerversal Stamina: Limitless '''(Depends on the Avatar: Via through the will of its Master(s)) '''Range: Irrelevant (Power has extended upon countless and countless amounts of realities, it has been able to manipulate worlds and individuals across time and space. Also, the beings true form encompasses infinite dimensioned and dimensionless existences. It also presents perfect awareness of its own properties and multi faceted events, therefore its influence cannot be underestimated) Standard Equipment: The Serpents Staff '''(Although this is likely just for show and a mere extension of his own abilities, he has purposely dropped it and allowed other individuals to wield a mere fragment of its power) '''Intelligence: Varies | Omniscient | '''(Arguably the most dangerous aspect of the character is the level of knowledge it appears to hold an infinite amount of secrets. It almost never appears surprised even in the face of more powerful opponents and is extremely confident in its place within the Omniverse. Avatars of it can plan around one another and The Serpents true intent is able to juggle multiple plans together and make them all function like clockwork. Even when in Avatar supposedly fails, it was in accordance to the machinations of The Serpent. The Mastermind Trickster. '''Weaknesses: Certain Avatars may be limited due to the harshness of the world or what the Archetypal Serpent chooses to gift its hosts with. Even so, this will not hinder the higher forms of The Serpent in any way. | None Notable Known Avatars The Serpent of Paradise: '''The very same snake that fooled the Progenitors of Humanity to disobey their God and casted them down from Eden so very long ago. The mystery of whether this was truly Satan, Lucifer, Samael, Gadreel, or if this being was working under them was unclear at the time. What '''Metatron spoke of to Michael '''is that the Serpents power was used that day for nefarious purposes and that Lucifer may have been the one that desired for humanity to fall, but it was the Serpent that allowed its energy to be channeled. Because the Serpent is a Primal Archetype that can exist and manifest if others use its power both willingly or not. '''The Purloiner of Purpose: '''A mysterious and crafty avatar of The Serpent, The Purloiner was also worshipped as a Rogue Deity by a race of intelligent amphibious beings known as the Jabu-Dye. The Jabu believed the Purloiner to be the "Founder of Free Will" and would refer to him as '''Father Wan-Kae. Wan-Kae was identified by many as also a God of Time and Destiny who moved Life forward. Regardless of how valid this was, the Jabu as a species were extremely loyal to this entity and would perform complex rituals for him and would be more then willing to sacrifice criminals for him as well. Often appearing in the form of a Serpent with many eyes and steam fuming out of its body, Wan-Kae's most dangerous of traits was his ability to convince even the Other Gods of his Pantheon to sacrifice themselves to him for the Greater Good. What he told them and how he did this is only known between him and his victims. Sykes: The only name given to a tenacious and avid member of The GGC who was known for his sadistic ways and violent tendencies. That being said, he was a loyal follower of the GGC and would often carry out missions willingly showing no fear whatsoever. Because of this, he is regarded as one of the Organizations best members. How he carried out the will of The Serpent is unknown. It is likely that this will never be known or that many Avatars can simply be and that The Serpent does not need for them to act on its accord. A Song Of Surrender: '''If this song is learned by a user, it can help make others easy to manipulate and control. So long as the song is being played, the consciousness of others will be nothing compared to the will of the individual who is playing it. Unfortunately, the song itself is Alive and before the singer knows it, he is just as much a slave to the Song as the others are. Because of this, all writings and copies of the Song of Surrender have been destroyed. The only existing copies to exist now are kept in facilities where no one can access them by '''The UGA. '''Unfortunately, many dedicated individuals have kept this song in their memory and are more then willing to sell it for a good price to anyone ignorant demagogue who does not know better. '''Oura: '''A Goddess who belongs to no Pantheon. Although she appears to share some similarities to a few obscure ones. Linked with Life and the Elemental of all Water Itself, Oura can manifest into all bodies of water across existence. Whether it is an Ocean, Lake, Pond, or Droplet, Oura can appear in the most holiest and unholiest of areas and there does not seem to be a limit to which place she can appear in. Temples of varying Gods seem to be helpless to stop her and the most desperate of individuals will even use there own urine and saliva if it means they can meet with her. The benefits to those who worship Oura are quite numerous. She is known as Healing Goddess above all else and one that does not require much devotion to worship. Indeed, the most complex of requirements to actually worship her is simply to summon her. Once that's done, she can heal any injury and has been known to grant wishes of multiple magnitudes and leave people satisfied. The drawback is that many of are to be a part of her collective consciousness, whether that is bad or good depends on the individual. Her appearance has been known to vary. On the one hand, many of her most loyal followers view her as beautiful and healthy looking woman with multiple arms and legs. Others depict her as worm-like and uncomfortable to look at. Though one similarity is that she is often depicted with green eyes and transparent blue skin. '''An Accursed Tattoo: A mysterious and mobile sentient tattoo that gains control over others by coming in contact and moving into the hosts skin. Whether this avatar can somehow replicate itself or not is unknown. The Beulikai Bastardspawn: '''A sick and twisted malformed Avatar of the Serpent, the Beulikai Bastardspawn was a vile and grotesque beast of both quick speed and explosive attack range whose blast radius was at least 10^50 joule. The planet of Beulikai was a gas giant containing trillions upon trillions of complex life forms. And some of these lifeforms were intelligent enough to establish floating a society of floating cities and kingdoms. This race was called Mantalocks. The Mantalocks had been gathering resources and waging a war on one another for the better half of a millennia. When suddenly the awakened an amorphous nightmare cretin that consumed all energy and matter it came across, drinking it as if it was all liquid and and thus shooting organic bombs out of its other mouths. The Bastardspawn had no semblance of consciousness or intelligence, rather it simply consumed and defecated, and it seemed to loop by this is cycle endlessly. It would be responsible for the Death of both the entire planet, the solar system, and Vivek Galaxy as the Mantalocks knew it. When the last Mantalock died, it spoke feverishly on how their encounter with the 'thing' marked the death of them all. It's current whereabouts are unknown. '''Maldius Of The Dark: '''An Ancient and Massive Leviathan. Even to its own species it was considered a God among them. Though what was most devastating of it was its remarkable cruelty and swift intelligence. The creatures ferocity was matched with its size. The form of this Entity was so large that many lower dimensional entities simply perceived the creature as the skies of the cosmos itself. Halmadius was also noted in it patience. As it was wise enough to avoid entire Cosmic Wars altogether as it knew it would be a target. Instead choosing the feed off the remnants of the defeated and absorb their power into its collective. Recently, Maldius has gotten even more bold and has appeared to have been confronting entities of greater and greater strength left and right. Currently though, it is in a long running war with the Cosmic Spiders of '''Gatholokin '''and after an uncountable amount of Eons, it does not seem like this battle will be ending anytime soon. '''The Merchant: Appearing across all time and space, The Merchant is a persistent entity who is never seen fighting and yet he possesses knowledge and power that infinitely quaffs those beneath him. Completely omniscient, The Merchant does not participate in battles. Rather he escalates them and simply watches the show he puts on for himself. A game he plays time in time again and purposely makes more complicated to amuse himself, the Merchant sees reality as a show to entertain himself with. Once he is bored, he claims that he will close the book and end that reality himself for good. This has been observed. '''Casey Ligotti: '''A professor at Oxford who was secretly aligned with many Ancient and Powerful Occult Organizations, supplying them with test subjects and providing them untold knowledge if they benefited him as well. Ligotti was described as a charming but morose individual, his grand view of the world and all of its inhabitants were that of pity and disgust. Category:Lovecraftian Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Unknown Category:Gods Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Chaos Theory Category:Tier 0 Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dream Users Category:Probability Users Category:Creation Users Category:Casuality Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Destiny Users Category:Destruction Category:Destruction User Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Original Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Antimatter Users Category:Matter Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Genderless Characters Category:Embodiment Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Fantasy Verses Category:Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cosmic Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Causality Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Outer god Category:Sealing Users Category:Creation